Inseln des Schicksals
| Weitere Spiele = Kingdom Hearts I, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts coded, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance | Unterstützende Charaktere = | Bewohner = Sora, Riku, Kairi, Meister Xehanort, Selphie ,Tidus, Wakka | Logo = | Farbe1 = KHBbSa | Farbe2 = KHBbSb }} Die Insel des Schicksals bzw. Inseln des Schicksals (engl. Destiny Islands) ist eine wiederholt vorkommende Welt aus der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe. Sie ist die Heimatwelt der Protagonisten Sora, Riku und Kairi. Bevor er ein Schlüsselschwertträger wurde, hat zudem auch Meister Xehanort die Welt bewohnt. Auf den Inseln wächst außerdem die sogenannte Papu-Frucht, die es ermöglichen soll, dass die Herzen derjenigen, die sie zusammen verspeisen, für immer verbunden bleiben. Handlung Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kingdom Hearts Mehrere Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep haben Sora und Riku ihre Begegnung mit Terra und Aqua bereits vergessen. Durch Kairis Auftauchen beschäftigt Riku jedoch die Frage, ob es außer ihren Inseln noch andere Welten gibt, die sie erschließen können. Gemeinsam beschließen die drei Freunde ein Floß zu bauen und andere Welten zu erreichen. Während Sora Proviant und Baumaterial sammelt, begegnet er unbewusst Xehanorts Herzlosem alias Ansem, welcher erklärt, dass die Inseln bald von der Dunkelheit verschlungen werden. Sora schenkt ihm zunächst keinen Glauben, wird jedoch am Tag der geplanten Abreise Zeuge davon, wie Unmengen an Herzlosen die Insel überfallen. Er begibt sich auf die Suche nach Kairi und Riku, welche jedoch beide vor seinen Augen verschwinden. Nachdem er gegen einen Schattenborn gekämpft hat, wird er ohnmächtig und findet sich in der Stadt Traverse wieder. Sora kehrt erst auf die Inseln zurück, als er sich dem letzten Kampf gegen Xehanorts Herzlosen stellen muss. Als ihm der Sieg gelingt und er erkennt, dass Kingdom Hearts nicht die Dunkelheit, sondern das Licht darstellt, verschließt er eben dieses und sorgt somit dafür, dass die Welten, welche durch die Dunkelheit verbunden wurden, nun wieder getrennt voneinander existieren. Kairi kehrt dabei auf die Inseln zurück, während Sora und Riku in jeweils anderen Welten landen. Bevor sie einander aus den Augen verlieren, verspricht Sora jedoch, dass er einen Weg finden wird, um zu Kairi zurückzukehren. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Nach den Ereignissen von Kingdom Hearts kehrt Kairi zurück auf die Inseln, welche nun von der Dunkelheit befreit sind. Sie lebt dort mit Selphie, Tidus und Wakka, und wächst schließlich mit den Jahren. Dabei vergisst sie allmählich all ihre Erlebnisse mit Sora und Riku, was ihr erst viel später wieder bewusst wird. In kleinen Ausschnitten zwischen Soras Reise wird Kairi gezeigt, wie sie versucht sich wieder zu erinnern. Kurz nachdem ihr Sora wieder einfällt, erscheint Axel vor ihr und versucht sie mitzunehmen. Jedoch gelingt es Pluto, der durch ein Portal auf die Inseln gelangt ist, Kairi zu beschützen, indem er sie durch ein weiteres Portal führt und sie so die Inseln verlassen. Am Ende des Spiels gelangen Kairi, Micky, Donald und Goofy gemeinsam zurück auf die Inseln, während Sora und Riku im Reich der Dunkelheit gefangen sind. Allerdings schaffen die beiden Freunde es aus eigener Kraft in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren und setzen ihr Leben auf den Inseln fort. Micky, Donald und Goofy begeben sich daraufhin zurück zum Schloss Disney. Kingdom Hearts coded Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Während ihrer Prüfung zum Schlüsselschwertmeister werden Sora und Riku von Meister Yen Sid auf die Inseln zurückgeschickt, wo sie einem Phantom Ursulas gegenübertreten müssen. Zwar können sie den Kampf für sich entscheiden, werden jedoch nach dem Sieg getrennt und gelangen schließlich in viele der schlafenden Welten, in denen sie sich behaupten und als würdig erweisen sollen. Gegner Kingdom Hearts Schätze Kingdom Hearts Minispiele Während der Handlung von Kingdom Hearts muss der Spieler ein Rennen gegen Riku absolvieren, welches entscheiden soll, wer dem Floß, das die Gruppe baut, einen Namen geben darf. Ziel ist es den vorher gezeigten Checkpoint zu erreichen und anschließend vor Riku zu Kairi zurückzukehren. Dabei besteht der Parcours nicht nur aus Lauf- und Klettereinlagen, sondern ist auch mit einigen Hindernissen gespickt. Tritt der Spieler nach dem Start beispielsweise auf das hintere Ende des Holzsteges, so wird ein Teil des Holzes abbrechen und Sora ins Wasser fallen lassen, was wiederum sehr viel Zeit kostet. Weiterhin kann nur ein Charakter die Seilwinde benutzen, um den Checkpoint einfacher und schneller zu erreichen. Das Rennen kann beliebig oft wiederholt werden, jedoch muss der Spieler beim ersten Durchlauf gewinnen, um dem Floß den Namen geben zu können. Das Ergebnis des Rennens wird in die Gesamtstatistik der Duelle zwischen Sora und Riku eingerechnet, zu denen auch ihre Kämpfe zählen. Musik Während des Aufenthaltes in dieser Welt wird das Musikstück Destiny Islands gespielt. Trivia *Die Inseln des Schicksals sind die einzige Welt, die in bisher jedem Kingdom Hearts-Spiel vorgekommen sind. Weblinks Kategorie:Orte (KH:BbS) Kategorie:Orte (KH) Kategorie:Orte (KH358/2) Kategorie:Orte (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Orte (KHII) Kategorie:Orte (KHc) Kategorie:Orte (KH3D)